ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
TheHistorian 01
AgentJackson01 (talk) 23:11, January 28, 2020 (UTC)TH01 * 'Early Years (~2016)' :: TheHistorian_01 aka. Historian; joined risk under the name of TheLegendaryAccount6 back in 2016. He joined Risk Universalis after one of his friends showed them the cool world map Risk had. TheHistorian fell in love. At the time he didn't know much about History. He was really a bad incompetent roleplayer. But still would learn the more he played Risk. However, he would not stay long. He grew tired of the community by approx. 4 months and instead left Risk. * 'His First Return To Risk (~2017)' :: TheHistorian_01 would return to Risk in 2017. Rejoining to see what was new with the game. He had connected with his older friends. Guilhermelcb. Leejj and few others. Again though TheHistorian would not stay long as we would disappear a half month later. When questioned he replied saying "The reason for my absence during 2017, is because I moved houses and I quickly wanted to say goodbye to my old friends and make new friends at my new location. I spent a lot of time away from the keyboard "updating" who I am. It was like meditation. I think a lot of players in Risk nowadays could use." * 'Second Return To Risk (~2018)' :: After spending time away from his computer. TheHistorian_01 finally returned to Risk. 2018 would mark an important year for him. He would gradually climb the Risk ranks to Administrator only falling from the top of the ladder. In 2018 he became associated with Mitsuhito and Predek after he joined Mitsuhito's first game night. Eventually after Mitsuhito's game night collapsed. He joined Predek's revival game night. Cofounding it with ZhukovHelmand and AU5TRAL1AN. During 2018 TheHistorian_01 moved up the ranks from TP to TM to Mod. * 'Year of 2019' :: In the year of 2019. Around February TheHistorian_01 was promoted from Moderator to Admin to fill recent gaps in the Administration. His veterancy to Risk granted him to Administration. Unfortunately, his reign would not last. The same day "Historian" rank was removed. TheHistorian_01 resigned. His rule lasted ~5 weeks. One of the shortest Admin positions held. His impact was minimal. However, he was still regarded as one of the best admins. His point of view on countries was considered unbiased. He did have downfalls. For one he wasn't always active. And failed to answer a lot of Risk join requests. The admins he worked with at the time were XenvoxSherman & Pod_S was his greatest friends in the Administration team. * 'Resignation' : At this time he was named "Eugene Of Savoy" in Discord. Even though he has resigned he still lingers around Risk to this day as a Trusted Participant 'Other Controversies (PRE-RESIGNATION)' *Predekian - Historian Rivalry (This was a minor rivalry as Predek "God of France" "God of FRP" was challenged by TheHistorian_01 who said "Give my Archduke Charles and Eugene of Savoy and few good men and I will have France in the palm of my hands." They both were friends and never hated each other even after the Rivalry. All though Predek had beaten TheHistorian nearly every time. TheHistorian had nearly captured Paris & Versailles multiple times and had also won several wars against Predek. These victories against him had dubbed "TheHistorian_01 god of Austria." \\ Predek had seen his defeats and victories on each other was equal to Napoleon and Archduke Charles Rivalry.) *Risk Game Night Biased Promotion ( While not a major thought there was a slight concern over Historian's promotion. People saw it as rapid or thought him as incompetent. Many believed to be it a start of a Clique being formed by Zhukov and Mitsuhito. However these claims were later and gradually defused. ) Category:TheHistorian_01 Category:Retired Admins Category:ZhukovHelmand Category:Predek Category:Historian Category:Admin Category:Disambiguation Pages Category:Moderators Category:Trusted Participants Category:GreaterAzerbaijan